Mikan's Song
by Ria Rie
Summary: In the world of music and pop makers, Mikan Sakura is now living her dream. Everyone can say that she is almost the happiest and the most contented girl in the world – except for one thing: her raven-haired prince haven't met her, yet.
1. Verse 1, Stanza 1  The Familiar Tune

**Mikan's Song**

**By Ria Rie**

_In the world of music and pop makers, Mikan Sakura is now living her dream. Her music and her fans are everything to her. Everyone can say that she is almost the happiest and the most contented girl in the world – except for one thing: her raven-haired prince hasn't met her, yet._

**Verse 1, Stanza 1– The Familiar Tune**

The M-shaped stage was filled with colorful bright lights. The band and the back-up singers were all set in the V-space of the platform as the opening song began to play. As Japan's Angelic Pop Idol moved up the stage, the crowd went wild and uncontrollable. Teenage fans, mostly females, danced with the beat as the singer/songwriter Mikan Sakura sang the first five lines of her hit number one song, _Change_.

**Change, nabika nai nagasarenai yo**

_Change, I won't be bent and I won't be dragged along_

**Ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no**

_I want to stay honest to how I feel now._

**Change, nan do demo umarekawaru no**

_Change, no matter how many times I'm reborn_

**Kanashimi mo dakishimete**

_I will embrace my sadness_

**Hashiri dasu yo…**

_As I run…_

"Are you having fun, Tokyo?" the young brunette energetically up roared her audience. The crowd quickly replied with screams and shouts of 'Hai, Mikan!' and 'Rock on, Mikan-chan!' Those were just the opening lines of the song, but the venue grounds felt like shaking. If people are unfamiliar with it, they will think that a high-intensity earthquake just had struck Tokyo.

**Kanashii uragiri ni atte**

_I was sad when you betrayed me,_

**Torawarenai atashi ga koko ni iru**

_But you couldn't catch me; I'm right here._

**Tari nai tsukinai nan date**

_It's not enough and there's no end to it._

**Motto hizuma sete yo**

_Try distorting me even more._

**(Takaru) Okashi konna sekai jan**

_(Infest) This is such a crazy world,_

**Jibun ga dare na no ka wakaranaku naru**

_Sometimes it makes me lose sight of who I am._

**Wafuu ni hanaritakunai ka**

_Do you want to leave the traditional ways?_

**Kimetsukenai de yo**

_Just don't make that decision for me._

**Uchi no michi wo yuku no**

_I'm going down my own path._

**Soko ni itatte, matteitatte**

_Just standing around waiting,_

**Nani mo hajimarenai**

_Never put stuff into motion._

The pretty pop star flew up in the air as the crowd went in awe seeing their idol fly like an angel (it was really a big thanks for the harness strapped on her, though). Her adorable pink knee-length spaghetti dress matched her white angelic wings and boots, while her hair was tied into cute pigtails. Seeing her performing in midair is priceless, the audience thought.

**Change, nabi kanai nagasarenai yo**

_Change, I won't be bent and I won't be dragged along._

**Ima kan jiru koto ni sunao de itai no**

_I want to stay honest to how I feel now._

**Dareka no omoi-doori ni wa sasenai wa**

_I won't let you have your way, oh_

**Change, nan do demo umarekawaru no**

_No matter how many times I'm reborn_

**Kanashimi mo daki shimete**

_I will embrace my sadness_

**Hashiri dasu yo**

_As I run_

**Anata no moto ni wa**

_Never again will I_

**Mou kaerenai wa**

_Return to your side._

**Atashi wa atashi rashiku**

_I'm gonna do things my way_

**I wanna change…**

_I wanna change…_

All sounds and screams stopped.

"MIKAN! MIKAN! !"

"Huh? Ah!" A loud thud was heard.

"Ouch! That was painful!" the young brunette said as she sat up, finding herself on the other side of the bed.

Her cellular phone continued ringing with Hotaru's cold voice almost screaming her name. It takes an awful time to wake Mikan up; so her best-est friend recorded that in order for the sleepy head to wake up. Frantically, hearing Hotaru's murderous voice is somehow creepy, but this method usually works for the brunette.

"He-Hello? H-Hotaru?" asked the light-headed pop star.

"You're close to being late. Hurry up or I'll shoot you again, dummy."

"Heh, jeez Hotaru calm down. You're giving me creeps. I'll be there in 20 minutes, okay?"

"Yeah right."

"Oh and by the way good morning-"

_Hotaru's phone hangs up. _

_Ten minutes had passed…_

It's a sunny Wednesday morning. Mikan stepped out of her penthouse apartment to breathe the fresh morning air. She is wearing a cute blue tube dress with yellow-laced cardigan. She had simply chose a cute blue-and-white-striped flat shoe to complement what she's wearing. Her hair is tied up like a bun.

Tokyo's streets may be full of smog, unlike the beautiful scent of air in the province, but Mikan didn't mind it all. For 17 years she had been living in this city, the young brunette had always loved its busy and crowded streets. When she looked at her QandQ Limited Editon Floral watch, it read 08:30 AM. "Guess I'd just take my breakfast at Hotaru's studio!" Mikan happily exclaimed.

"Imai-san! The set is ready!" declared Hotaru's assistant, Nonoko Ogasawara.

Hotaru Imai is a big-time professional photographer. Despite of her young age, 18 to be exact, she already earned numerous awards in her chosen field. Right now, she is known as the 'Photographer to the Stars' as she is the very first person who had the most celebrity clients across the globe, not to mention a great number of Hollywood stars in L.A. Why she's here in Tokyo? Well, no one ever knows what's exactly on her mind. Some people says that she's taking a break and will be back in L.A. in a couple of months, but some says that since her best friend Mikan is now a star in Tokyo, it will give her large bucks as she becomes Mikan's official photographer. Whether for personal reasons or not, Hotaru Imai will sure to earn bags of money wherever she goes.

"We'll just have to wait for the dummy to arrive. At the meantime, please gather all the pictures I took from her concert last night," Hotaru said without taking off her face in front of her laptop.

"Hai, Imai-san. I'm sure those photos will earn a lot!" her assistant said excitedly.

Well, Nonoko was never wrong about that. Number one, Hotaru is a famous professional photographer, so all the clients will surely buy her best shots. Number two, Mikan Sakura is Japan's Angelic Pop Idol, period. And number three, Hotaru is Mikan's official photographer, which means she is the only one who had the privilege and be able to get all the best angles she wants for the perfect Mikan snapshot.

As Hotaru's assistant enthusiastically paced to the developing room, Hotaru caught a glimpse of her best friend running towards her.

"Hotaru!"

Instead of receiving Mikan's warm embrace, Hotaru moved to her side which left her best friend stumble on the floor. The whole studio heard the loud crash, and the next thing that happened? Well, Mikan was already on the cement floor, facing the ground.

"Ho-Hotaru? What was that for?" the poor teary-eyed Mikan said.

"I told you before, you're 17 and it's time for you to grow up, even a little bit," the cold Hotaru replied.

Hotaru had always known that Mikan is just being sweet to her, but her best friend's childish attitude often irritates her.

"But I'm already grown up," Mikan sheepishly answered.

"Tch. You're a 10-year old dummy trapped in the body of a 17-year old," Hotaru said while looking through Mikan's eyes with her piercing violet eyes.

"B-But-Ah! Are those photos from my last night's concert? Please let me see them Nonoko-chan!" Mikan's attention suddenly diverted to her pictures. Hotaru just shrugged.

"Let me see them! Let me see them!" she excitedly exclaimed and as she flickered a pair of puppy eyes to her photographer/best friend.

"Ogasawara-san, let her see them," Hotaru told her assistant.

Nonoko gladly handed over the photos to Mikan. The pop star singer gazed at them with amusement, one by one. Obviously, Mikan liked it a lot, Hotaru thought.

"Imai-san, since Ms. Sakura has arrived, shall we start the photo shoot?" Nonoko asked.

"Of course, Ogasawara-san. Let's grab the chance while she still has that big smile," Hotaru told her, smiling.

**Song credit:** _Change_ by Miwa, Naoki-T


	2. Verse 1, Stanza 2  Her Melody

**Mikan's Song**

**By Ria Rie**

**Verse 1, Stanza 2 – Her Melody**

The sun is nearly setting, and Tokyo's lights began to glow against the creeping darkness. Mikan Sakura, Japan's Angelic Pop Idol is seen walking towards her limousine_. 'It had been a long day,'_ the brunette superstar thought. Well, it was really a long day for her. She started it with a live performance at _Good Morning, Tokyo_, gone through a series of magazine photo shoots and interviews, and despite of her busy schedule, the young brunette still managed to pay her favorite nii-chan a surprise visit.

While riding past the luminous street lights, the favorite brunette was listening to her new songs in her iPod. Mikan is wearing a one-size bigger pink and black checkered polo shirt, pairing it with a white mini short and a shimmering pair of black gladiator flats. She shortened the polo sleeves by folding them up while she decided to go for braided pigtails this time.

"Mimi-chan! What a very pleasant surprise!" Tsubasa Yukihira said, ruffling her little sister's hair.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other, nii-chan!" Mikan answered as she excitedly gave her older brother a big hug.

"Hmm, you looked exhausted. Work's stressing you?" All of a sudden, Tsubasa's pleased expression became worried, seeing her one and only baby sister in a worn-out appearance.

"Heh…no, it's nothing really, nii-chan. It's just that I really had a long day today," she explained, blushing. Mikan thought that she had completely forgotten to freshen up because she might not be able to see her brother on time.

Tsubasa Yukihara is the Yukihara Corporation's Chief Executive Officer at the young age of 25. When he was 23, his parents were confident enough to put the company's name in their son's hands. He is known for his playboy approach and had always loved to be flirting with girls. Although Mr. CEO never had been in a serious relationship, his brotherly love to Mikan never changed.

"_I want someone to play with this! I don't want to be alone forever!" demanded a three-year old boy, breaking all the expensive toys surrounding him. He threw all his broken toys on air that made all his servants and nurses ran away to take cover. Tsubasa never had a playmate when he was young and he longed to have a younger sibling._

"_Master Tsubasa, please calm down! You will only hurt yourself more!" pleaded the butler, who was hiding in an umbrella to protect him from the hovering metal toy rails and trains._

"_Please Tsubasa-sama! Your impatience could get us all in trouble!" added one of Tsubasa's nurses while helping her wounded companion. The toy bus struck the poor maid on her head, knocking her unconscious on the floor. "Please Tsubasa-sama! Please!" Sadly, no matter how many times they ask, Tsubasa certainly did not respond to any of those pleas._

_Everything in the play area were in disarray when suddenly, a man dressed in gray kimono entered together with his bodyguards. The panicking people were relieved as the Yukihara head finally spoke._

"_Tsubasa? What on earth is this? Rebelling again?" the old man asked, scanning the dreadful place._

_The obnoxious boy suddenly stopped from whining, and did not utter a single word to his grandpa._

"_Go to your room boy, I think you'll need a hard time to calm yourself down," the old man's voice sounded more of a command rather than an appealing request. The boy stood still, not giving any a glance at him. "Did your mother, Yuka, explain this to you before? Or you really want your father to know all about this?" Concern and annoyance was felt in the man's tone, making the stubborn Tsubasa ran to his room._

_Thankfully, Mikan was born to the Yukihara family when he was eight; however, he was in a boarding school in England at that time. So he patiently waited to finish his elementary education before seeing his precious little sister. He immediately flew back to Japan after his graduation, and just as expected, Tsubasa was very anxious about her little sister's reaction. _

_Mikan, on the other hand, grew up without her brother, mother and father on her side. She was left under the care of her Jii-chan when she was only 5 months old. However, her grandfather tried his best to let the young Yukihara princess grow with much love and made her understand how important her parents' sacrifices are. The old Yukihara usually tells stories about the Yukihara clan, especially Mikan's brother and their mom and dad. Subsequently, Mikan had learned to save a special place in her heart for her barely-seen-yet-loved family._

'_Will she get frightened of me and run away?' Tsubasa thought as he took off the plane. Much to his surprise, her sister's yearning expression welcomed him. As the huge oak door of the Yukihara mansion's drawing room opened, he overheard the conversation between Mikan and his grandfather about his arrival. Upon seeing his older brother, the face of the five-year-old Mikan suddenly lit up and she happily ran towards him saying, "Onii-chan is finally home with Mimi!" From that on, Tsubasa never missed the chance of expressing his love to his dear sister._

As she glanced around her brother's office, Mikan could see the faces of the past CEO's of their family's corporation. From the far left corner of her brother's office walls, she could clearly identify her parent's faces. The brown-haired woman with an appearance like hers, although much older and matured, was her mother. Below the picture read, _Yuka Azumi-Yukihara, Y.C. CEO 2005-2007_. On the right side of her mother's portrait was the face of her father, _Izumi Yukihara, Y.C. CEO 1995-2004._

Mikan rarely shared a bonding time with her parents. As heads of Japan's leading multi-corporation, it was really a hard time for Mikan to steal her mom and dad's attention since 85% of the people and economy of Japan greatly relied on Yukihara Corporation. She really just had to accept that fact because she loves her parents so much that she couldn't afford to become another burden to them. The young brunette had greatly understood her fate despite of her very early age thanks to her Jii-chan, Y.C.'s CEO for almost 30 years and her nii-chan of course.

Just then, she remembered her upcoming guesting on one of the popular musical variety shows in Japan. Mikan was about to tell her brother about this and her upcoming projects when someone knocked and opened the CEO's door.

It was Tsubasa's secretary, Misaki Harada. Misaki-san is known for her boyish attitude, so most of her guy officemates are afraid to court her. It has been two years since Misaki applied for the secretarial position in the Yukihara Industries. When she and Tsubasa were introduced to each other, the young CEO thought that she must be some boy dressed in a girl's uniform. As usual, Tsubasa Yukihara showed off his trademark smirk, which had caught a lot of girls before. Amusingly, the pretty secretary didn't like his stupid 'cool moves' that she just ignored them. This had caught Tsubasa's attention. From then on, Yukihara Corporation's most handsome bachelor never stopped from getting his moody secretary's interest.

"Mr. Yukihara, Mr. Kaname Sono of Sono Cars Inc. wants to confirm his attendance on tomorrow's meeting," Misaki said. She was about to hand a couple of papers for her boss to sign, but Mr. CEO suddenly stood up and slipped his arms into his secretary's petite waist.

"Mimi-chan, remember my Misaki-chan? Well, she is close to become my girlfriend," Tsubasa said, a wide grin is drawn across his face. Mikan just sweat-dropped. Misaki, on the other hand, couldn't just accept her boss' rudeness. Basically, she always had two options: one, stomp his feet so hard that he could see hell, or two, blow a death punch on his evil and annoying face. And as usual, ladies and gentlemen, the murderous grin of Misaki Harada gave a hint that she picked the second option – a choice she always liked.

Mikan thought that these people in front of her were used to each other's company so she just let out a big sigh as she watched her brother being punched by his secretary.

"Ouch! Misaki-chan! You gave me another tough blow today!" the young CEO said as he touched his flaming cheeks.

"Hmph! If you can't keep up a decent attitude towards work Mr. Yukihara, then you should at least show some respect to yourself and to everyone around you!" Misaki's bloodcurdling tone was heard all over the 25th floor of the Yukihara Corporation's Building A.

Now that's a bit scary. Mikan was taken aback when she heard those loud sharp and bold words from Misaki-san. It's not every day that the Japan's Angelic Pop Idol sees a scenario where the secretary is yelling over her boss. For five years that she has been in the field of entertainment, Mikan had always seen hundreds of TV and Media corporates with their adorable secretaries. Well as for her brother, Mikan thinks that her nii-chan is quiet unfortunate to have a terrifying assistant.

Noticing fright in Mikan's eyes, Misaki felt conscious as she was reminded of her position. Gathering all the remaining calmness and poise she had at that moment, the herculean secretary straightened up and immediately gave an apologetic look to her boss' beloved guest.

"Gomen-nasai, Ms. Mikan." Then she abruptly turned to her injured boss. "My apologies, Mr. Yukihara. If you need something, I'm right outside." After that, Misaki turned to face the two and walked towards the door and said, "Please excuse me for my attitude." Those were the last words Mikan heard from her nii-chan's secretary.

"Boy that was painful!" Tsubasa whined after his secretary had gone out.

"Nii-chan, I think you could use a little self-control when talking to Misaki-nee. That's good for you and her," Mikan suggestively pointed out. "You know, she becomes a monster every time you piss her off."

"Are you afraid of her, Mimi-chan?" Mikan's nii-chan slyly inquired. "As you know, my Misaki-chan can be tough at times, but she really has that soft side." Somehow, Tsubasa is right. "Misaki Harada may seem rough and hard on the outside, however, there's still a calm and gentle Misaki-chan in her heart," he added. And judging from her nii-chan's confident face, Mikan thought that her Tsubasa-nii had deeply fallen for his secretary.

Meanwhile, a loud knock echoed throughout the dark and messy hotel room as a blonde-haired half-French boy impatiently waited outside the door. _'You're killing me, man,' _he thought. After realizing that he had been standing in front of that cold door for almost half an hour, he endlessly banged the sturdy wooden door to let anyone inside know that he is there. He was about to blowup all his patience when suddenly, the door knob creaked open. A boy, much likely as his age, with crimson eyes and raven hair went out with his robe on.

"Geez Ruka, you're close to breaking my ear with that noise," said the sleepy lad in front of him. "You could've just called me or simply break inside," he shrewdly suggested with a smirk in his face. "I wouldn't mind it, you know."

But the exasperated boy didn't seem to like what his best friend had told him. "And just when did you decided to go back here in Japan, Natsume?" Instead of giving him a warm smile, Ruka just gave him a troubled face.

Seeing the concerned look of his closest friend for almost 15 years, Natsume returned a reassuring face to Ruka.

"Don't worry; I came back for a very special reason."


	3. Verse 1, Stanza 3  His Wrong Song

**Mikan's Song**

**By Ria Rie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...=)**

**Verse 1, Stanza 3 – His Wrong Song**

"_I-I'm sorry, I had finally decided," a girl with hazel orbs apologetically said. She is sitting in a cafeteria, holding a spoon while continuously stirring her warm coffee. Her lovely face is covered with bangs that the guy in front of her cannot almost see that sad, cold eyes she's wearing._

"_So this is how you want our relationship to end, huh?" asked the annoyed raven-haired guy. 'I'd kill him if I had given the chance,' as he remembered that face – the face of the man who was the reason why this girl wants to leave him. "You can just say 'no' to him and run away with me," he added._

_He was serious about running away. For two years he had spent his life with her, he thought that this is the only way to make sure that the girl will end up in his side. He doesn't know what will happen to him if he loses her._

_She stared at him blankly. She had expected that he will give this kind of option. 'Running away with him,' she thought. For her, he just left her more confused._

_After a long silence, she finally spoke._

"_I can't just leave him," she concluded._

_And that does it. This was the only answer he was expecting from her. It seemed that she had already made up her mind._

"_So, I think you finally made you choice. He won," the young lad said as he stood up and headed towards the cafeteria's main door._

_He left the teary-eyed girl in total shock. But just as when he was about to open the cafeteria door, the girl shouted his name._

"_Natsume!"_

"Natsume!"

"Natsume!"

"Open the damn door!"

The peaceful slumber of the sleepy lad was interrupted by a series of loud knocks at his door. He slowly lifted his drowsy eyes and started towards the door. He was about to yell at the person who rudely disturbed his rest when suddenly, he recognized that voice. _'How did he know that I'm back?' _he thought. Just then, he opened the door and gave his unexpected guest a smirk.

"Geez Ruka, you're close to breaking my ear with that noise," Natsume told his best friend, Ruka Nogi. "You could've just called me or simply break inside," he shrewdly suggested with a smirk in his face. "I wouldn't mind it, you know."

"And just when did you decided to go back here in Japan, Natsume?" Instead of giving him a warm smile, Ruka just gave him a troubled face. _'Most of all, you didn't even inform your own best friend,' Ruka said to himself._

"Don't worry; I came back for a very special reason," he answered.

'_Why are you doing this?' _Ruka thought.

"Hotaru? My heels are killing me! May we have a little break? Maybe 20 minutes?" Mikan said while still trying to give her best smile in front of the camera. "How about 15 minutes? Pleeeeeaaaasssssseeee…" The poor singer had been standing in that limited edition Prada red high heels for almost 2 hours now. Well, basically she is the new model of those pair expensive shoes, and to top that, her record company, Alice Recording Studios, had just announced a new title for her. Based on the gold record sales of her newest album, _Angels_, the ARS Manager, Hii-sama immediately tagged Mikan Sakura as _Japan's Angelic Pop Princess_.

"For the Japan's new Angelic Pop Princess, you should try to keep your poise and add more professionalism," commented Hotaru, still clicking for more shots.

Mikan sheepishly smiled at her photographer. "He-he. You're right," then she continued her angelic beam through those thick camera lenses.

"Imai-san, I think we should give Mikan-chan a break. She looks tired and troubled," Nonoko commented. Indeed, Mikan looked troubled in those heels. After a series of costume changes, the only thing that wasn't taken off was the red pair of shoes that her best friend is wearing.

"Okay. That's all for now. The next photo shoot will resume after 30 minutes," the violet-eyed photographer declared.

Hearing this, Mikan's face brightened up. "Arigatou, Hotaru!" Then she blissfully ran towards her considerate best-est friend. She was about to give Hotaru a big bear hug when suddenly the wires caught her shoe straps and left her crashing down on the floor – again. Japan's Angelic Pop Princess Mikan Sakura landedly perfectly on the ground, face on the cold, flat surface.

"Are you okay, Mikan-chan?" Nonoko's worried expression was the first thing that Mikan saw. When she finally remembered what happened, the dazed singer finally sat up and looked for her best friend. "She's in her office right now, talking to some business partners. Don't worry, she will be back," the photographer's assistant answered, seeing discomfort in Mikan's eyes. "To calm you down, I made some cookies and green tea. And also, please don't move too much, your forehead is still bleeding," she advised. "F-f-forehead? B-b-bleeding?" Mikan confusedly asked as she touched her aching temple. "Yes. You got yourself hurt after tripping off with those wires," she gently explained. Well, Mikan Sakura may be Japan's most popular pop singer, but she's still an ordinary girl, after all. And ordinary girls sometimes do fall over on hard pavements or icy flats due to footwear malfunction – in Mikan's case, her clumsiness and over-excitement.

"Gomen, Nonoko-chan for making you worry," she apologetically said.

"Please don't say that Mikan-chan," she assuringly told her. "No one's to blame. Accidents can happen anytime," she added. After Hotaru's assistant had gone out, Mikan slowly reached for her Windows pink laptop and began surfing the net. With her mouth full of chocolate-chip cookies, Mikan began typing in the search bar about the recent celebrity news in Tokyo. As she pressed the 'Enter' button and waited for the search results, she sipped out some green tea and scanned all the words and phrases in the screen. Just then, she absent-mindedly dropped her tea cup as she was dumbfounded with what she read.

"He's back," was the only words Mikan said as she stared in surprise at a young boy's photo on the page.

"So what are your plans, Natsume?" Ruka asked his best friend as they walked past through the glass walls of the Alice Recording Studios–Tokyo Branch. Upon arriving at the front desk, Natsume immediately glared at the lobbyist and demanded, "I want to see your CEO." The poor girl stood frozen seeing those sharp crimson orbs.

"Tch. Are you just going to stand there or what?"

Seeing irritation in him, Ruka did the nice asking. "I know this was unexpected, but may we have a private conversation with CEO Hii-sama? You see Natsume and I-" The blonde-haired boy was surprised to see that his companion was already pressing the elevator button. He instantly uttered 'S_orry' _to the lobbyist who was still star-struck and rushed towards Natsume.

After taking a sigh of relief, Ruka turned to his friend and gave him a questioning look. "What happened? Why do you have to leave her with that man? I thought you were fine with-"

"I'm not interested to talk about that." Natsume simply cut off his friend. He wasn't in the mood to talk about his private relationship. For once, he wanted to forget that name – _her name_.

Suddenly, the elevator door opened and an awkwardly smiling guy came to them as they headed towards the CEO's door. He introduced himself as Kokoro Yume, one of ARS' marketing representatives. The guy really looked like one of those office men with the coat-and-tie appearance, but his face was really annoying Natsume.

"What do you want then, Koko?" Natsume asked the man who was about of his age, which made Natsume more suspicious of having a 17-year old boy work as the recording studios' representative.

Ruka, on the other hand, was not surprised with Kokoro's presence. He knew that they rudely intruded the CEO's office so they're really in big trouble.

"Hii-sama will be disappointed if she sees you with this man, Ruka," Koko smirked, making Ruka twitch.

"Do you know him, Ruka?" Natsume asked, making him more displeased. Koko was about to stop Natsume by pushing him back when suddenly, they heard a sharp commanding voice across the room.

"Stop it, Koko no Kimi. I don't want any trouble in my office," as a woman's voice unexpectedly barged in their up roaring fight. Seeing the person he wants to speak with, Natsume turned towards the direction of the voice and gave the woman with a smirk.

"So, you've decided to talk with me at last," he said.

The two boys stared in confusion as they watched Hii-sama and Natsume spoke with each other.

"I know what you want," replied the CEO of the Alice Recording Studios. "Well, let them hear it Natsume no Kimi."

"Simple," he said as he continued through the hallway while everyone was waiting for him to speak.

"I want my singing career back," Natsume declared.

**Ria Rie: **To everyone who posted their reviews, dōmo arigatō! This is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it! *smiles sheepishly* Don't worry, I'll do my best to make my fanfic more exciting and interesting…


End file.
